Girl Scouts of Greater New York
Girl Scouts of Greater New York serves some 25,000 girls and has over 8,700 volunteers in New York City. Headquarters: New York, NY, US Founded: 2005 Website: https://www.girlscoutsnyc.org Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, and responsible for what I say and do, and to respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Daisies (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Awardand the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). They wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Girl Scout Cookies Since 1917, the Girl Scout Cookie Program has been the largest girl-led business in the country. When you buy Girl Scout Cookies, you make adventures and experiences of a lifetime possible with every box. 'List of Girl Scout Cookies' *Samoas *Thin Mints *Tagalongs *Trefoils *Girl Scout S'mores *Savannah Smiles *Do-si-dos *Toffee-tastic Journeys Every Girl Scout grade level has a Journey series to choose from, each including a sustainable Take Action project and all the exploration, discovery, and adventure to power a lifetime of leadership and success! It’s Your World—Change It! Whether it’s planting a garden, painting a mural, or launching a letter-writing campaign, Girl Scouts at every level experience unique leadership and advocacy challenges, complete Take Action projects, and discover what it means to be a leader who makes a difference in the world. It’s Your Planet—Love It! Girls learn about environmental topics such as clean water and air, noise pollution, global warming, soil contamination, and agriculture. Each Journey is packed with current environmental information and offers ways to improve life for everyone on the planet through a Take Action project. It’s Your Story—Tell It! Girls get the opportunity to tell their stories through a range of creative approaches. Exploring important themes such as developing a strong sense of self, navigating healthy relationships, and promoting well-being and confidence in themselves and others get girls involved in discussions about thinking critically and ready to complete a Take Action project. Engineering: Think Like an Engineer Girls discover how to think like an engineer by participating in hands-on design challenges and completing a Take Action project. Computer Science: Think Like a Programmer Girls learn how programmers solve problems by participating in computational-thinking activities and completing a Take Action project. Outdoor STEM: Think Like a Citizen Scientist Girls learn how to make observations and collect data by doing a citizen science project and completing a Take Action project. Outdoor Girls get outside to explore and enjoy nature while completing a sustainable Take Action project. Fun, safe activities ranging from backyard camping to high-adventure exploration build essential outdoor skills and inspire girls to become environmental stewards. Because Girls Scouts is girl-led, she'll pick the topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals; taking a stand for girls; exploring science, technology, engineering, or math (STEM); helping others; spreading kindness; protecting the environment; or anything else important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform, letting others know about the awesome things she’s done and taking pride in what she’s accomplished and the amazing experiences she’s had along the way. Badges Girls at every level can earn badges connected with the skills they’re learning as they sell cookies, as well as big picture Financial Literacy topics like the worth of coins and bills, needs vs. wants, saving, and helping others. Cookie Business Badges * Daisies: Count it Up, Talk it Up * Brownies: Meet My Customers, Give Back * Juniors: Cookie CEO, Customer Insights * Cadettes: Business Plan, Marketing, Think Big * Seniors: My Portfolio, Customer Loyalty * Ambassadors: Research & Development, P&L Financial Literacy Badges * Brownies: Money Manager, Philanthropist * Juniors: Business Owner, Savvy Shopper * Cadettes: Budgeting, Comparison Shopping * Seniors: Financing My Future, Buying Power * Ambassadors: On My Own, Good Credit Highest Awards Girl Scouting invests in girls. We do this is so many ways but, by far, one of our most popular and cherished is our Awards program. Through the program, we give girls unique opportunities to develop themselves by using their creativity, talent and compassion to reach out to others in need, both locally and globally. Our Gold, Silver, and Bronze Awards are the currency of this investment, representing your chance to make a difference for people in areas such as social services, healthcare, education and, any number of other arenas. These awards are the highest honors Girl Scouts can receive, but just by working toward one of these awards is often rewarding enough. You can begin to know yourself better and realize what you’re capable of doing, explore the world and connect with others and your community on deeper levels, and, ultimately, bring hope where often there is none. Bronze Award ]]The Girl Scout Bronze Award is a leadership adventure and the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As girls and their teams plan and complete their projects, they'll develop more confidence, meet new people, and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Complete Prerequisites * Be a registered Girl Scout Junior (4th or 5th grade) * Complete a Junior Journey Bronze Award Steps * Build your Girl Scout Junior team. * Explore your community. * Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. * Make a plan. * Put your plan in motion. * Spread the word. Silver Award ]]The Girl Scout Silver Award focuses on leadership, career exploration, challenge for personal growth and community action. Complete Prerequisites Girls complete one of the following Cadette Journeys: * Breathe. It’s Your Planet Love It! * Amaze! It’s Your World – Change It! * Media. It’s Your Story - Tell It! Create a Take Action Project Girls implement a 50 hour (minimum) service project that will have a great impact on their community and complete the Silver Take Action Final Project Form pending. They must be sure to fill out the form in its entirety. Along with the form, girls should include pictures, flyers, and any other relevant information to create a portfolio. Mail the Silver Award Take Action Final Project Report : Mail projects to: Girl Scouts of Greater New York Attn: Program Dept. 40 Wall Street, Suite 708 New York, NY 10005 : : : Gold Award ]] The Girl Scout Gold Award, the highest award for Girl Scouts ages 14-17, focuses on leadership, career exploration, challenge for personal growth, and community action. A girl who has earned the Gold Award can look forward to greater access to college scholarships (through the Girl Scouts of Greater New York as well as through the Girl Scouts of the USA), paid internships and community awards. She can also be nominated for consideration as a recipient of the Girl Scout Gold Award Young Woman of Distinction honor from Girl Scouts of the USA. More than 3,500 Girl Scouts design, implement, and complete Gold Award projects each year. Prerequisites Girls must be in high school, be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador or have earned the Girl Scout Silver Award and completed one journey. Gold Award Steps # Identify an issue. # Investigate it throughly. # Get help and build your team. # Create a plan. # Present your plan and gather feedback. # Take action. # Educate and inspire others. Camps * Camp Addisone BoyceCategory:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of Greater New York